Escape
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: Claudia is on the run from her ex-boyfriend. She meets AJ Styles. Will he get her to open up about her abusive ex-boyfriend? Will the two of them find love?
1. Leaving

Claudia had had enough. After two years of abuse, both physically and verbally, she couldn't take it anymore, and decided to leave. She had been with Eric long enough. Eric had been a decent guy at first, but then, he had started to change. One night a week, he would go out with his friends and she would go out with hers. Claudia started to dread those nights for he always came home drunk, and would often hit her and call her names over the littlest things. Eric was a construction worker, and sometimes after work, he would go to the bars and get hammered before coming home. His drinking just got worse and worse, and the more he drank, the meaner he was.

Claudia was scared to call the police or to even tell her friends and family what was happening, because he had threatened her with a knife, telling her that if she told anybody, then he would kill her and them as well. Claudia didn't have any bruises on her face, but she did have them all over her body, and even in summer, she found herself wearing pants and long-sleeved shirts, so nobody would notice. She used to love to go to the beach, but no longer would, because she didn't want anybody to see her in a bathing suit for they would see all the bruises. Claudia lived in Missouri, and decided to move to Georgia. She had visited there years ago, and really liked Atlanta. The people there were very friendly and made her feel at home. Luckily, Eric never knew that she had visited there before, so he would never know. Claudia planned on changing her last name. Her last name was Reynolds, and she decided to change it so that Eric wouldn't find her. She had thought about changing her first name, too, but figured it would just be confusing if someone were to call her by that name.

Claudia had her last name changed to Simpson, without Eric knowing, and even got a new ID and social security number, and opened a new bank account. She planned on renting a small apartment or at least a small house for the time being. Maybe in the future she would get something bigger. Claudia had long red hair. She cut it short, and dyed it blonde. Once that was done, she was hardly recognizable. She got a new passport, a new everything. There was a loose floorboard under the bed that Eric never noticed, and that was where she had everything hidden for her escape.

Eric, of course would do the typical, "Sorry I hit you. Here's some flowers." It happened every time. Not this time. Claudia had this planned for months and secretly had everything arranged. She was going to miss her family and friends, but she would find a way to somehow contact them without Eric knowing.

Claudia wrote a note to Eric before taking off for the airport.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _I loved you, but a person can only take so much abuse. You have threatened to hurt me and my family, and you have hit me and bruised me to where I'm ashamed to show my body. I can't go swimming anymore because I don't like the way I look in a bathing suit. Nobody deserves that type of abuse. Nobody. Man or woman. I am moving away, where you will never find me. My family and friends don't know a thing about this so asking them will be pointless. If you want a wife and kids someday then you need some serious help. Goodbye._

 _Claudia_

Claudia left the note on the kitchen counter, grabbed her bag and left the door, slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. A New Neighbor

AJ Styles hung up the phone in frustration. His ex-wife was driving him up the wall! This was the third weekend in a row that he wouldn't be able to see his kids. There was always some lame excuse that Susan came up with. David wants to go camping with his friends, Julie wants to go to the beach with her friends, etc. It was always something. AJ loved those kids, and he knew they loved him, too, and that their mom was probably making things up just to be spiteful. They had been divorced for a year and Susan was still driving him crazy! She was the one cheating, not him, so why she was punishing him for, he had no idea. It was only ten in the morning, but AJ didn't care. It had to be five o'clock somewhere in the world. Reaching into the fridge, he grabbed a beer and went to sit outside on the front porch. So far it was a pretty nice day, weather wise. It was around seventy-five degrees, and the sun was shining.

He sat on his porch swing, nursing his bottle of Budweiser. His next door neighbors had moved out, and he watched as a woman went up the steps to the house, carrying a suitcase. The woman was pretty cute, AJ had to admit. She had short, blonde hair, and was wearing sunglasses so he had no idea what color her eyes were. She was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved white, turtle-neck sweater. The neighbors had told him before they moved that the lady renting the place agreed to buy all of their old furniture. She had none of her own. They were going to buy new, anyway, so it all worked out. AJ would offer to help her, but she only had one suitcase. Would that be enough? How long was she planning on staying? Should he go over and say hello? Ask her if she needed anything? No. He didn't want to seem creepy. How would that be creepy? Shaking his head, AJ went back inside.

LATER

Claudia was at the supermarket, buying some food. Not much, just some things that would last her for about a week. She got a job at a diner waiting tables. The house she was renting was a pretty reasonable price, so she lucked out there. She would start tomorrow, Monday, at nine a.m., and work until six p.m., which was pretty good, in her honest opinion. She would work Monday through Thursday and then have a three-day weekend. Claudia bought a head of lettuce, some spaghetti noodles, pasta sauce, hamburger, a twelve-case of soda, bottled water, eggs, soup, and some apples. She had enough for right now.

Once she finished paying, she walked home. Her new house was only one block away, so that was a blessing. It was seven o'clock, and she decided to just make some scrambled eggs, take a shower, brush her teeth, go to bed, and get a fresh start in the morning. As she was walking home, she spotted her next door neighbor sitting on his porch swing. Claudia saw him earlier but didn't really get a look at him. She just knew a man was sitting on the porch.

"Need help, miss?"

"Oh, um... No, thank you."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Thanks."

"Sure. My name is Allen, by the way. I'm your neighbor. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

This man was making her nervous. Sure, he seemed nice enough, but then again, so did Eric at first. Not answering, Claudia quickly headed into her house.

On his porch, AJ shrugged his shoulders. _Must be a shy one,_ he thought. She sure was cute, though. Mustering up his courage, AJ stood up and headed next door. He knocked. Claudia answered and gulped nervously.

"I don't mean to bother you, miss, I just wanted to make sure you were settled in okay."

"Y-yes, t-thank you. Um..."

AJ smiled. "Look, darlin', you don't have to be shy around me. I'm not a bad guy. Swear on my life."

At this, Claudia smiled. _He is sort of cute. Well, all right, he's adorable._

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you, Mister-"

"Jones. Call me Allen. How were you rude? Just shy is all. Lots of people are. Nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Anyway, my offer still stands, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. See ya."

With that, AJ went back home. Claudia closed the door and locked it. While, yes, she did think he was cute, she was still nervous. She had only been gone a few days, and didn't exactly trust guys yet. Hopefully, Allen really was a nice guy, and not a phony abuser like Eric.


	3. The Diner

Eric was having a temper tantrum. It had been a week since Claudia had left and he was still fuming over it. He tore the house completely to shreds after finding that note, and hadn't bothered to pick anything up since. How dare she? She had no right to just up and leave him like that. Sure, he had lost his temper a few times, but who the hell hasn't? Claudia wasn't exactly a saint, for she could scream obscenities that would make a sailor blush! _But she's never hit you, though._ That wasn't the point! Or was it? Eric just had to find her. No way was Claudia getting away from him that easy. He would search everywhere until he found her. He would go to the ends of the Earth if he had to. But where was he going to start? He had already checked all over town, and no one had a clue where she was. Eric ignored the note and did ask her family and friends, but they were just as clueless and worried sick. Eric could tell they were being sincere, so left them alone. He had thought about going to the police but then decided against it. No. He was going to find Claudia on his own, without any help, whatsoever.

MEANWHILE

The diner was pretty busy! It was lunch hour, and it was their busiest time of the day. So far, Claudia had been doing a pretty good job, but it was hard, very hard. Especially when it was packed! Luckily, there were two other waitresses there, helping, but it still was pretty hard. At one point, she had dropped a tray full of sodas on a customer's lap, and nearly burst into tears, thinking that the man she had dropped them on was going to snap at her. He just laughed and told her it was an accident and could happen to anybody, and not to worry about it, that she was still going to get a big tip.

Other than the soda incident, Claudia had been doing pretty good. One of the waitresses walked up to her. She was in her early fifties, brunette, with a bit of gray on the side, and she had kind eyes. Her name was Amelia.

"Hey, Claud, you have another customer at your station. He's really cute."

"Amelia, you think all men are cute."

Amelia laughed. "True that."

Claudia grabbed a menu and went to take it to the table when she stopped dead in her tracks. The man was her next door neighbor. He was wearing a baseball cap, a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi, neighbor. I didn't know you was a waitress."

Claudia sat the menu down in front of him.

"I've been here for a few days now, and it's not so bad. A little busy today."

"Hey, listen, darlin', if it's too busy I can go somewhere else."

"Oh, no! Goodness, no! You're fine. Um... Can I bring you something to drink?"

"I'll take a Pepsi."

"Coming right up."

Claudia went to get his drink. AJ smiled as he watched her. He couldn't help but admire how cute she looked in her uniform. She sure was a nervous thing that was for sure. He barely saw her. The only time he saw her was he would catch glimpses of her as she left for work and then when she came home. Other than that, she rarely left the house. She brought his drink back to him.

"Have you decided?"

"Oh! Yes. I'll take a cheeseburger, just mustard, ketchup, and pickles on it, with a side of fries."

"Coming right up."

Claudia wrote down the order and then went to put it on the order wheel. Amelia walked up to her.

"That man obviously thinks you're cute."

"Oh?"

"It's so obvious. He keeps sneaking glances in your direction."

When Claudia turned to look, AJ quickly turned his head away, pretending to be interested in his phone.

"I'm not really looking for anybody right now."

"Well, you have to admit, he's pretty cute."

True. He was. Had she met him about a year and a half ago, or two years ago, Claudia would probably be flirting with him like crazy, but thanks to Eric, Claudia didn't know if she would ever be able to trust another man again. Heck, she was scared to death that that one customer was going to snap at her and then hit her! Luckily, he was a real gentleman about the whole thing. Shaking her head, Claudia went to wait on her next customer.


	4. A Letter, Church, & Lunch

_Dear Family & Friends,_

 _This is Claudia. I can not tell you where I am right now, it's not safe. I just want you to know that I am fine. Eric is an abusive jerk, and he has beaten me and threatened to kill me on more than one occasion. I left him when he was at work, and he hasn't a clue where I am, either. I will see you again, I promise, but when and where and how, I have no idea. I'm awfully sorry I didn't come to you for help, but I couldn't risk him hurting any of you. You mean too much to me and I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you. Just know that I am alive, and am doing okay, and I promise to see you all soon. Take care. I love you all._

 _Claudia_

It was Sunday, so Claudia dropped her letter off in the mailbox outside of the post office, with no return address on it. Her family would probably receive it on Tuesday, or Wednesday at the earliest. Once finished, she decided to head over to the church she saw a few blocks from the diner where she worked. She was very religious, and would always go to church on Sundays back home. Hopefully, this church wouldn't mind a new member. She was Catholic, and it was a Catholic church, so why not? The sign said that church started in fifteen minutes, so she made it in time.

It was a nice church. The carpet of the church was a nice, dark red. The pews were full of people who were in prayer before the service started. There was a large statue of Jesus Christ on the cross hanging on the wall up front with a statue of the Virgin Mary on one side, holding Baby Jesus, and on the other side, Joseph. She sat in a pew next to an elderly couple. They smiled at her. She smiled back. After a few minutes, a bell rang and everyone stood up.

Claudia listened to the sermon, and once it was over, she got up to leave with the rest of the people. A voice suddenly stopped her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

It was her next door neighbor. AJ smiled.

"How are you?"

"Oh. Fine, just f-fine. Um..."

"I didn't know ya was Catholic."

"Guilty."

AJ laughed. "Well, come on, we'll talk outside before anyone knocks us down trying to get out."

AJ and Claudia walked down the steps of the church and headed toward the direction of their houses.

"If I had known you was Catholic and went to church, I would of asked you to walk with me."

"Well, I had no idea you were- um- I-"

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Claudia?"

Claudia looked a little uncomfortable. AJ seemed like a nice enough guy, but she was still having trust issues. After all, she hadn't even been here that long.

"Look, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You can even say it's none of my business and I won't be offended. I was just wondering why you're so nervous all the time?"

"Well, Mr. Jones-"

"Allen."

"Allen. I just moved here, and I just got out of a really bad relationship. A really bad one."

AJ held up his hand to stop her. That right there just told him everything he needed to know.

"I got it. I understand. You don't have to tell me anything else. Look, it's almost noon. Wanna go have lunch at the diner?"

Claudia couldn't say no. He was being so nice. They went to the diner, and Amelia couldn't help but tease AJ and Claudia. Claudia kept insisting it wasn't a date. AJ wasn't offended. He thought she was cute.

"So, Allen, um- what do you do for a living?"

"Me? Well, actually, I'm retired. I used to be a professional wrestler. It was a lot of fun, and I made lots of friends, as well as a lot of fans. Vince McMahon, my former boss, told me I could come back if I ever wanted to, the door was always open. I'm originally from Gainsville, but decided to move to Atlanta. I have a lot of friends here, too. A few times a week I will do some volunteer work at the hospital. I guess I'm not really retired, but from the wrestling business I am."

"Vince McMahon? Isn't he the owner of the WWE?"

"Yes. You a fan?"

"I was back in the nineties, but then I just stopped watching around 2002, or 2003. Can't remember why. So I never got a chance to see you."

They continued to talk some more about AJ's wrestling career, and Claudia started to relax some. She wasn't ready to start a relationship with anybody yet, for it was too soon, and she was still scared, but maybe they could be friends. Hopefully, he was okay with that. Once they finished their lunch, they walked back to their houses.

"Thanks for the lunch, Allen."

"No problem, Claudia. I hope you had a nice time."

"I did. Thanks."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Claudia blushed. "Maybe."

"I'll see ya, kiddo."

Claudia watched as AJ went into his house. The guy was simply delightful, and he was a hard person not to like.


	5. Dinner and a Kiss

Crying felt good. It was a good stress reliever. It wasn't healthy to keep all of these feelings bottled up. Claudia had been living in Atlanta for about a month now, and everything was going fine, but she was still looking over her shoulder, and while AJ Styles had been nothing but a gentleman to her the whole time, she was still a little leary. The reason Claudia was crying was because she missed her family. She missed them so much it hurt. They were so close. Sure, she had written them a letter, and assured them that she was okay, and she was determined to see them again some day. Eric was a very scary man, and Claudia had constant nightmares about him. She had loved him, of course she had, and she knew she should have left him after the first time he hit her. Once was enough. Yes, Claudia believed in second chances, but she had given that monster more than a second chance. More like eight or nine.

 _"I'm living in a freakin' Lifetime movie,"_ Claudia thought as she sat up and wiped at her eyes. It didn't help that it was now her time of the month and her hormones were on overdrive. She had gained five pounds, her chin had two zits on it, she was having constant nightmares, was craving chocolate, could not stop peeing, and she was having severe stomach cramps. Good thing it was her day off.

There was a knock at her door. Claudia quickly blew her nose, and went to answer it. It was AJ.

"Hey, Claud, you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you felt like it, would you like to come over to my house for dinner? We've been neighbors for a month now, and I really like you, and thought it would be cool to have you over."

 _He is so darn cute,_ Claudia thought. Sure, she was still leary around him, but something about him made her feel relaxed and at ease. How could she say no?

"Sure. That would be great. What time?"

"Why don't you come over around six?"

"Thatis fine. I'll see you then."

"Great. Hey, you been cryin'? Your nose is as red as Rudolph's."

"Oh. Um- I j-just, well, my family-"

"Oh, yeah. Are you okay? I can stay for a while if you want."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Allen. Really. It's four now, I better go freshen up and get myself ready for dinner."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. I'll be right over here if you need me."

"Thanks."

AJ went home and Claudia closed the door. Seriously, did this man fall down from Heaven or what?

LATER

Claudia wanted to look good for AJ. She took a shower, put on a pair of nice, white sandals, and a yellow sundress. Hopefully, she looked okay. To be polite, she made a quick run to the store, and bought a chocolate cake. She even sprayed a little perfume behind her ears and put on some lip gloss.

 _You're falling for him, girl. Hard._

Claudia took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Right on time," he said with a smile.

"I brought a chocolate cake," Claudia said, holding up the pink box it was in.

"Cool. Thanks. You didn't have to bring anything, though."

"I know, I just wanted to be polite."

"Sometimes, you're too polite, but I like it."

AJ lead Claudia outside to the deck where a large grill was sitting. He was fixing steaks and baked potatoes.

"Hope you like steak."

"I love it."

They had a glass of red wine and just sat talking. It was a beautiful evening. Once the steaks were done, AJ went into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of salad. The meal was absolutely delicious!

 _So far this guy had no strikes against him. Good looking, a gentleman, a great cook, sweeter than pie, and had a great sense of humor. The woman who let him go must of been out of her freakin' mind,_ Claudia thought as she ate. But was there a catch? Nobody was that perfect. Once they finished dinner, AJ cut them a piece of the cake which turned out to be really rich, but they both loved it.

"I have to return the favor sometime, Allen. You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman. I feel I should do something nice for you."

"The fact that you hang out with me at all is nice, Claudia."

"How could your ex let you go?"

 _Oh, crap. Did I really just ask that?_

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my place to ask. Forget I mentioned it."

"No, it's okay. While I don't condone Susan's cheating, and while I agree she can be a bitch at times, I did kind of put my career before her a lot of the time. That was my main flaw. I was a workaholic."

 _That's it? That was his one strike against him? Well, at least he wasn't like Eric. Hopefully not, anyway._

"Oh. I see. Can I still cook for you sometime, though? It probably won't be as delicious as what you cooked, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Of course you can. I would be a total dumbass to say no to your invitation."

Once they were done cleaning up the dishes, AJ asked if she would like to watch a movie. He had a bunch of them and she could pick whatever she liked. She had decided on a comedy movie for she needed some comedy in her life right now. AJ popped popcorn and brought in a couple of sodas.

It sure was a nice evening. Once the movie was over, AJ walked her back over to her house.

"Allen, you didn't have to walk me. I live right next door."

"It's dark. I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone."

"Well, thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight.

"So did I. I'm glad you're starting to loosen up around me more."

"It's hard not to."

"Well, I'll let you get inside. Let me know when you want to do dinner again."

"I sure will. Thank you so much, Allen."

"My pleasure, Claudia."

Catching her by surprise, AJ leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a big kiss, just a quick goodnight kiss.

"Good night, Claudia," AJ said with a wink as he walked back over to his house.


	6. Photos and Honesty

Eric was cleaning out the closets. It had been over a month now since Claudia took off to Who-Knew-Where, and he figured he might as well pack up the stuff she left behind. It wasn't a whole lot, just a few things. Old photos, mostly of the two of them, and a few clothes. Right now, Eric was feeling but sadness and anger. Not knowing where she was was driving him crazy!

They had been together for quite a while, and he had even planned on popping the question soon, and then Claudia pulls a stupid stunt like this. Eric knew he wasn't perfect, heck, nobody was. Claudia always said she was a very forgiving person. Bullcrap. If she was, she wouldn't have left him.

As Eric looked through the photos, he saw a photo that he had never seen before. It was a picture of Claudia years ago. On the back of the photo, it said, ATLANTA, GA.

She changed her identity, but he would find her. Somehow, someway, he would find her, and she would either return home with him or pay the consequences. Once he found her, he wouldn't just go up to her and say, "Surprise!" No. He would watch her for a few days, and then make his move. Yes. Oh, yes. Claudia would be in his arms again soon. Very, very soon.

MEANWHILE...

AJ and Claudia went to church together. It was a beautiful sermon, and then they went and had lunch at the diner like last week. They decided to make it a routine. Neither of them mentioned the kiss that they shared the other night. It had caught Claudia completely by surprise, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She really liked AJ, but she just wasn't ready to start up a serious relationship, especially since she had just gotten out of a really bad one. Hopefully, he understood that.

"You're awful quiet. Are you okay," AJ asked taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

Claudia sighed. _Okay, here goes nothing._

"Allen, I really like you. You have been the silver lining in my dark cloud, but I'm not ready to start up a relationship yet."

AJ nodded his head in understanding. This really wasn't that surprising with all that she's been through.

"Listen, Claudia, I was in the moment the other night when I kissed you. I really like you, too, and I understand you totally. We'll take it slow. All right?"

Claudia smiled, and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Allen Jones, are you Jesus Christ or something? Because you are way too perfect."

AJ laughed at this.

"I'm far from perfect, but thanks for the compliment. I was on the road way too much when I was married, I already told you that. I did have a chance to be home more, but I didn't take it. I regret not doing it. I should've been there for Susan and the kids, but I wasn't. My decision hurt them greatly, and I live with that guilt every day."

Claudia felt bad. He told her the other night that he was on the road a lot, which caused problems between him and Susan, but he didn't really say that much about it.

"Allen, everybody makes bad decisions in life at one point or another. I know I did when I chose Eric. At first, he was just as sweet as can be, but then he started drinking, and he was a monster. It was like he was a nice guy like Norman Bates, who would turn into Mother after he drank. It was scary."

AJ nodded his head in understanding.

"As you know, I drink sometimes, but not like that, and I certainly don't hit women. I want you to know that now, Claudia. I would never in a million years lay a finger on you or any woman."

Claudia trusted him. She knew she should be careful for the time being, and she was. She was still scared around some guys, but AJ made her feel relaxed and at peace. At first, she was leary around him, for she didn't know him yet, but hopefully, he was being one hundred percent honest and wouldn't lay a finger to her.

They finished their lunch and then headed home.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do dinner tonight. Want to?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Six?"

"I'll be there."

"Great."

Claudia went into her house, feeling like a million bucks. Maybe things would be better now from here on out.


	7. Enough Is Enough

Claudia was exhausted! She couldn't wait until her shift ended, for it had been quite a busy day. AJ would be doing volunteer work tonight at the hospital, and he wouldn't be home until late, so Claudia wouldn't be able to see him until the following even when she planned on cooking dinner for him. The people in the town were so friendly, and she found herself getting more relaxed around men. She knew that not all men were abusive jerks like Eric, but that didn't mean she wasn't leary at first. Claudia looked over and saw a young couple having lunch that she had never seen before. _They must just be passing through or just moved here,_ she thought as she was heading their way to take away their now empty plates.

As she neared the table, she noticed that the young woman had a golf-sized bruise on the side of her head. Claudia hadn't noticed it at first because the young woman's long, curly hair was in the way. She saw it as soon as the young woman brushed it aside. It was black and blue. It looked like she hadn't had it long. Nervously, Claudia took the now empty plates and asked if they would like anything else. The young woman was about to answer when the young man interrupted.

"Heck, no. That garden salad was enough for her. Don't want her gettin' fat on me. I'll take a vanilla shake, however."

Claudia was taken aback. When they first came in, he had ordered for her, but she figured that the young woman knew what she wanted and asked him to order for her. _Apparently not._ Claudia said she would be back in a minute with that. As she went to the back to get the shake, she had an urge to spit right into it, but she wouldn't. Oh, but she would love to.

As Claudia was preparing the shake, Amelia walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better. Why?"

"Because that shake is overflowing."

"Oh!"

Claudia quickly cleaned it up, and Amelia couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You seem a little spacy. Anything I can help with, love?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just tired, is all."

"Well, you only got one more hour and then you're done for the day."

 _Thank God._

Claudia took the vanilla shake back to the table. The young woman looked like she had been crying. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew it was none of her business. The young woman's jerk boyfriend or husband took the shake and started to drink it. The young woman looked like she would kill for just one sip of it. Of anything, really. All she had gotten was a small garden salad with no dressing and a small glass of water. The young woman looked like she couldn't have weighed more than ninety to a hundred pounds. Okay. Claudia was sick of being scared. Sick of men bullying women. Making her decision, Claudia took the shake from the guy's hand and dumped it over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BITCH!"

The young man jumped up in anger. His girlfriend's eyes were wide as saucers. Everyone else in the diner turned to look at what was going on. Even Claudia was shocked by what she had just done. Amelia quickly ran up to her.

"What's going on?"

"THIS YOUNG BITCH JUST DUMPED THIS SHAKE OVER MY HEAD! I WANT HER FIRED!"

"Sir, there's no need to raise your voice-"

"THE HELL THERE AIN'T! I'M A PAYING CUSTOMER! SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

 _You starve and beat your girlfriend, you jackass,_ Claudia wanted to say, but couldn't get the words out.

The young man and woman left the restaurant. He was shouting curses about never coming back to this diner, while his girlfriend looked scared.

Once they were gone, the rest of the customers all started to talk about what just occured. Amelia led Claudia back to the kitchen area.

"What the hell was that, Claud? You don't just dump milkshakes over customers' heads like that."

"I... um... I... I understand if you want to fire me, I-"

"I'm not going to fire you. I should, but I'm not. I like you, Claudia. You're a good waitress. Most of the time. I don't know what's going on with you, but I would like an explanation."

"That- that guy was starving his girlfriend. When I walked up to the table, I noticed a bruise on the side of her head, too. She was scared. I- I just snapped."

Claudia started to cry. She had to let it all out now.

"Back home, I was in an abusive relationship, and seeing him treat her that way- I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry."

Amelia pulled Claudia into a hug. She could tell that Claudia really needed to get it all off of her chest. AJ knew that Claudia had been in an abusive relationship, he just didn't know how bad. He was able to figure it out on his own, but he didn't know it was worse than he thought. She knew she would sit and tell him everything one day, but it was too soon.

"Listen, hon, why don't you just go home now? You'll still get paid. Go home and relax."

"No! No, I can stay, Amelia. Really."

"No. Go home. Get some rest, and I'll see you back here first thing in the morning."

"Thank you."

"No problem, and if you want to talk some more, I'm here."

Claudia really appreciated that. She decided to just spend the rest of the day at home. She took a bubble bath, and then decided to just put on her pajamas and watch TV or play on her computer. The weather was rainy and chilly outside, so it was a good day for it.

She knew she should not of done what she did, but she couldn't help it. Hopefully that young man's girlfriend or wife would make the right decision and leave him just like she, Claudia, left Eric.


	8. Eric and Dinner

Eric was on the plane, heading for Atlanta. He would be arriving in about an hour or so. He would find Claudia, and he would make her come back to him. Nobody, and he means nobody, double-crossed him like that. If they did, they would pay, big time. _She better not be shacking up with some other guy,_ he thought angrily, as he stare out the window of the plane. If another guy so much as looked Claudia's way, he would- Well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Eric knew he wasn't a very nice guy when he drank, but so what? Nobody was perfect. Eric had loved that woman, and planned on having kids with her someday. How dare she tell him that he needed help before starting a family? In a goodbye letter, no less!

Eric clinched his fist, tightly, and bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing a little blood. He quickly wiped it away with his handkerchief. Just wait until he got his hands around her little neck!

MEANWHILE...

Claudia was feeling a lot better! In just a few minutes, AJ would be showing up for dinner. She had decided to make lasagna with homemade rolls, and a large bowl of salad. The food was almost done. Yesterday at work, she had lost her cool and assaulted a customer. Claudia knew it was wrong, but she wasn't sorry for doing it. The guy was an abusive jerk, and he deserved it! If only someone had been there to do that for her. Of course, she probably made things worse for that poor young woman. She hadn't meant to do that, she just couldn't stand someone treating someone they supposedly care about, so cruelly. Claudia was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. There was a peephole on her door, and not every time, but once in a while, she found herself looking through it, just to make sure that it wasn't Eric.

Luckily, it was AJ. She smiled, unlocked the door, and let him in.

"Hey, gorgeous. It smells good in here."

Claudia blushed. She wasn't used to compliments. It had been a long time since she had gotten any, for Eric sure hadn't paid her any.

AJ was holding a brown paper bag.

"I hope ice cream is okay for dessert," he asked pulling out a container from the bag. It was vanilla.

"I didn't know if you preferred chocolate or vanilla, so I just took a gamble and bought vanilla. Is that okay?"

Claudia nodded her head, and again was thinking about the incident with the vanilla milkshake.

"It's fine. I-I don't really have a favorite as far as ice cream goes. I love them all. It's my favorite dessert, actually."

"Mine, too. I do have a favorite flavor, though. I like cookies 'n cream."

"That is a good one."

Claudia put the ice cream in the freezer so it wouldn't melt and got the dinner ready. AJ noticed she seemed kind of tense.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, you seemed perfectly happy when you let me in. Then when I showed you the ice cream, you looked like you saw the Grim Reaper or something."

Claudia laughed at this. He sure knew how to make her feel better.

"Well, Allen, I had a bit of an incident yesterday at work involving a vanilla milkshake."

"What happened?"

Claudia sighed. Should she tell him? What would he think of her? _Oh, screw it._

"Well, there was this young man and woman there in a booth, and all the woman had what a small salad with a glass of water. No dressing on the salad. I didn't think anything of it at first, but when I asked if they'd like dessert, he said that he would like a vanilla shake, but she can't get anything because he doesn't want her getting fat. I could see the look on her face of how ashamed and humiliated she was. I could tell the poor thing was starving. I made him the shake, and brought it to him. He continued to insult her, so I grabbed the shake and poured the whole thing over his head."

There was a pause. AJ had a blank look on his face. Claudia was nervous. Normally, he would have said something by now. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"That is great! I wish I had been there to see it!"

Claudia smiled in relief. "Yeah, it was a good thing I wasn't fired."

"Amelia wouldn't fire you. She likes you too much. I bet the guy was pissed."

"That is an understatement. I'm not sorry I did it, but I still feel bad, because what if he took his frustration out on her?"

"You think he was physically abusive, too?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. I noticed a giant bruise on the side of her head."

AJ nodded.

"Oh, yes. Unfortunately, there are all kinds of people out there who treat their loved ones like a speck of bird shit that just landed on their windshield."

Claudia nodded her head. She wanted to tell him so much about her abuse from Eric. He already knew that she was in an unhappy relationship, but he didn't know it had gotten violent. Not wanting to ruin the night, she decided to talk about different things. She talked about the weather, and how she wasn't looking forward to the one hundred degree temperatures coming up. Claudia didn't mind summer weather, but she hated it when it got that hot. Luckily, she had central air.

They talked more about their favorite things. Favorite color, favorite movie, favorite author, favorite animal, favorite restaurant, etc.

"Oh, hey, I won't be able to make it to church on Sunday. I'm taking my kids camping Friday night, and we won't be back home until late Sunday night."

"Oh, okay. Cool. I hope you guys have fun."

"Yeah, it's a tradition we do every year. My daughter's a real outdoorsy girl. She loves it more than my son, I think. He loves it too, though."

Claudia smiled. She loved the way AJ's eyes lit up when he talked about his kids. Hopefully, she would have one of her own someday.


	9. Found

NOTE: Hey, all! Sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for reading! :)

Eric walked into the diner. He had been in town a couple of days, and was still on the search for Claudia. He would find her. He was determined. He sat down in an empty booth, waiting for one of the waitresses to come up and take his order.

The place was packed! After a few minutes, a waitress walked up, sitting a menu down in front of him. It was Amelia.

"Sorry, this place is a madhouse at lunch time! Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee, black."

"Okay, I'll bring that right out to you."

"Thanks."

Amelia went to get Eric's coffee while he looked at the menu. Maybe he would get lucky and Claudia would come in here for a bite to eat or something. No way she would make a scene, for he has a gun in his pocket. Amelia came back with the coffee.

"Here you go, sir. Have you decided?"

"Yes. I'll have the meatloaf sandwich, and mashed potatoes with gravy."

"Okay. Coming right up."

Amelia took the menu and then went to put the order in. Eric looked around the diner at all the people, happy, and living their lives. Couples kissing. _Claudia should be here with me,_ he thought bitterly. She would be, though. Oh, yes, definitely. Soon.

What Eric didn't know was that Claudia was there. She was in the back, getting her uniform on, and getting ready to start her shift. She had no clue that Eric was out there.

"How you doing," Amelia asked her.

"Better than the other day."

"That's good. No milkshake mishaps today, okay?"

"None, I promise."

"Very good."

Claudia smiled and went out to take a customer's order. Had someone not walked right by Eric when she came out of the kitchen area, they would have spotted each other.

She took the customer's order and then turned, stopping dead in her tracks. She saw him. Yes, Claudia saw Eric. Luckily, he didn't see her. Quickly, Claudia ran to the kitchen area.

He had found her. Somehow, someway, he had found her.

"Are you alright," Amelia asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Amelia, we have to call the police."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Claudia took a deep breath. Her stomach was all twisted in knots.

"He found me, Amelia. Eric. He's here."

Amelia took a quick peek through the door and looked around.

"Is it the guy sitting there with the school-boy haircut?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no. I'm his waitress."

Claudia felt like she was going to throw up.

"Amelia, he doesn't know we're friends. Just take him his order and pretend like everything is normal, and I'll call the police."

Amelia nodded her head, nervously, and went to take his order to the table. There was a payphone on the wall. Claudia didn't have her cell phone with her, so she decided to use it. She dialed 911.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, I am working at Teddy's diner in downtown Atlanta. I need the police right away. There's a man here who is going to kill me if I don't leave with him."

 _"Help is on the way."_

"Okay, thank you."

Claudia hung up the phone. Amelia walked back in.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, they're on their way."

"Good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be, once the cops take him away."

After a few minutes a couple of police cars pulled up, sirens blaring. The burst into the diner, holding their guns out. Claudia and Amelia came out to identify Eric.

"Claudia?"

Eric had no clue that she worked there. He tried to lunge at her, when Claudia gave him up to the police, but luckily, he was grabbed and placed in handcuffs.

"I'll find a way out, Claud. Don't you think I won't."

The police found a gun on him. It was loaded. This made Claudia gulp. She had no idea he was carrying a gun. One of the cops decided to speak to Claudia in private. The other customers were in shock by what they just saw.

"I ran away from him. I lived in Missouri. I just couldn't take his abuse anymore. I changed my last name from Reynolds to Simpson, got a new everything, and moved here to start over. My family didn't even know what I was planning. I couldn't put them in jeopardy like that."

"Why didn't you just call the police in the first place?"

"He threatened to kill me and my family if I ever did. I had no choice. At least I know they're back home safe in Missouri, since I moved here. Is there a chance he'll get out?"

"There's always a chance. Does he have anybody that would post his bail for him?"

"No. He likes to drink with some of the guys he works with, but other than that, no. He doesn't even speak to his family."

Once the police had left, Claudia decided to finish her work day. Amelia offered her to go home, but Claudia couldn't always just go home after having an upsetting incident. She needed to be stronger than that.

NOTE: Yes, Eric has been arrested. But for how long? Will he get out? What will happen when AJ gets back to town?


End file.
